The Lance Sisters
by Altryn12384
Summary: my alternate reality where Sara has super speed and laurel has the ability to fly I swear it makes sense eventually
1. chapter 1

**_This take place in a AU where wally west got his powers before the events of flash season 3, also set in an alternate ending to legends season one, where rip lives happily ever after and Snart doesn't die the legends have disbanded and split into separate groups, and there's a lot of_** **Captain Canary.**

Sara ran. when The Flash had set off a second Dark matter explosion, she had been affected. The legends had been visiting Martin's wife, that's when the wave hit. Stein and Jefferson were suddenly able to become firestorm without bonding together.

Ray had been in the middle of showing off his atom suit, and could now shrink and grow without it.

Leonard however, Leonard had been given the same gift as Sara, the same gift as Barry Allen. They had speed.

Sara was zipping back towards the star labs building, with her white lightning behind her. she could see Leonard with his distinctive blue lightning ahead of her. He'd never let me hear the end of it if he wins, Sara thought. that's when it suddenly stopped. She went straight past Snart, past Barry Allen, and then past Wally West. Why had she gone past them all?

Sara ground to a stop and went back, Wally wasn't moving, neither was Barry or Leonard. Their respective lightning still trailed however. It was as if time itself had stopped. why had it time stopped, Sara knew she couldn't run that fast. Then she saw it, a being made of what seemed like pure metal, not even human looking.

It stared at her, tilted its head slightly, as if wondering how she could see it, then it was gone again. Time unpaused. In seconds she was back at Star Labs, Leonard had carried her.

"I told you to stop carrying me" Sara said as she punched Leonard playfully.

"I've always been one for the damsel in distress situation" he replied "And you were about to be hit by a bus"

Sara looked around for Barry, she had to tell him and everyone else about the creature.

Barry was talking to Harrison Wells, Earth 2's wells that is.

"where's Jessie?" Harrison asked, noticing she wasn't with the group.

"it's fine dad, I just picked up some big belly burger" Jessie said as she zipped into the room, holding a meal for everyone.

"BIG BELLY BURGER!" Sisco Yelled.

"ummm guys?" Sara asked

"yeah Sara?" Barry said Whilst throwing the wrapper from his burger into the bin.

"i think were not the only speedsters in central city"

 ** _so what do you guys think of that for a first chapter, the next chapter is going to be from laurels perspective, as she is alive and well in this timeline._**


	2. Chapter 2

Laurel was having fun, she loved her canary cry, she loved beating up assholes, but she loved the rush the most. She quickly vaulted over the hood of the car, keeping an eye on the punk with the purse.

"Where the fuck do you assholes come from?" he shouted.

Laurel didn't reply, she hadnt picked up her voice distorter. Leaving her without her canary cry. Then the guy barreled through a window, Laurel couldn't be bothered chasing anymore.

"Felicity, is there anyone that will see me?" she asked, knowing Felicity would be on the comms.

"No one should see you, and the punk is making his way to where Queen consolidated used to be."

Laurel smiled. Another opportunity to try out her latest ability.

She crouched low, and with violent force a pair of black Canary wings, easily the size of a car, sprouted from her back.

Then she took flight.

she soared high, and quickly zeroed in on the robber. She began dive bombing, and landed directly in front of the robber. One quick punch to the nose and he was out for the count.

Laurel picked up the purse and began her stroll back to the victim.


	3. Chapter 3

When Barry heard sara, he raced to the containment unit, making sure that Zoom, and eobard were still prisoners.

"Sara, why do you think that we aren't the only speedsters?" asked barry, on his return to the room.

Sara explained quickly, and Wally became more worried with every word.

"what's wrong wally?" Barry questioned, noticing the worry on daily face.

"its, difficult to explain, but, when I got my powers. I glimpsed something that fits Sara's description. But it told me its name, Savitar."

"Well, looks like this, Savitar, is a speedster, to runs faster than time itself, and Sara is the only one who can see it. So we've got two options, draw it out so Sara can found out of its friend or foe, or we assume it's foe and start training to ki- Capture it." Leonard snarled.

Two days later, Sara decided to ask for Laurels help.

But laurel wasn't in her apartment, Oliver hadn't been seen in days, and Felicity was in intensive care.

Diggle was dead.

 ** _Sorry for the huge break, next chapter will explain a lot, and we will be switching to _'s perspective. Yes the next perspective switch needs to be secret._**


	4. Chapter 4

The league had its benefits, thought Sara, i mean, other than all the rules that led to death.

Nyssa Ah Ghul was on the receiving end of one of those rules, when Merlyn has seized control of the league, she has commuted treason to destroy the Lazarus pit, which has led to her now being prodded off the edge off a cliff. Who was prodding but Malcolm himself with his psychopath son egging him on.

"Go on dad, kill her, then we can deal with my old friends, you know, the ones that left me to die"

"quiet!" Malcolm snapped "Tommy, there are rules here, which means that Nyssa is entitled to fight for her survival, so nyssa, who will be tor champion, or will you fight your own battles for once?"

Nyssa said nothing but merely took a step into the arena that would decide her fate.

" Ooooooh, the cheeky bitch is fighting for herself, this is new!" Tommy was giggling. Nyssa hadnt been able to stop Merlyn resurrecting his dead son, but she knew how to strip it away from him again. She stepped out of the circle.

" By the laws of the league, i am entitled to know who my champion will be fighting" Nyssa stared at Malcolm as she said it , she knew his ego would impact his decision.

" Why Nyssa, obviously I will fight this "Champion" of yours"

Nyssa grinned, and Malcolm realised what he had done, but before he could stop her, Nyssa shouted

"Tommy Merlyn shall fight for me!"

Tommy to his credit, barely reacted,

"Ok" he said stepping into the circle after picking two serrated daggers.

Malcolm, seeing his sons reaction, assumed Tommy had a plan, and stepped in, holding no weapons.

"Fight" An assasin declared and Tommy threw one of his daggers towards Malcolms head, whilst making a lunge towards his father's chest.

Malcolm being unprepared, managed to dodge the thrown dagger but felt the other pierce his stomach, as he turned to look at his son. Tommy ripped the dagger out with so much force that Malcolm span away from him, then he dropped. To his knees, with a face wondering how his son would do this to him, then he saw the other dagger, with its hilt in the ground, Blade pointing skywards, directly where his head will hit when he collapses. In that moment he realised that Nyssa was right, Tommy as back. But not with his soul. As Malcolm fell towards the other blade. Nyssa was cut free, handed food rations, a map, and a plane ticket, to starling city. Nyssa walked past the once great man's corpse, and began her journey to avenge her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_Apoligies for the huge break, will be trying to right more chapters often now_ Nyssa was crouching within the dumpster of one of star cities many dark alleys. As she crouched, she heard laurel asking for felicity's advice, and knew this was her moment. Upon hearing laurel take flight, she quickly jumped out of the dumpster and ran towards the mugging victim, grabbing the woman, and holding her sword to the womans neck. She wil be no more than collateral damage, Nyssa promised herself. Laurel walked into view, wings folding inwards whilst she held the purse as she realised she quicky became more tense.

"Laurel, i need to speak with oliver, its about Malcolm" Nyssa said, her blade unquivering.

"There are other ways of asking you know?" Laurel replied

Nyssa released the woman, then apoligised and waited for laurel to begin "showing her the way".

In truth, Nyssa had been in star city for 2 weeks, watching Oliver, Laurel and Felicity. Diggle was the only member of the team that she couldn't keep a eye on, so she had asked some loyal members of the league to watch him closely, and they had succeeded, somehow.

Laurel began walking, showing the way to the closest entrance to the "Arrow cave"

The walk was silent, the mutual "Frenimies" relationship was respected between them.

Upon arrival Oliver and Diggle both had their respective weapons trained on Nyssa.

Remaining calm, Nyssa said "Oliver, a private word please?"

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say to all of us" Oliver replied, loosening his grip on the arrow slightly,

Nyssa noticed that Felicity was absent from the cave. Probably for the best.

"Oliver, i felt you should know that Malcolm is dead, he was killed by Tommy" Nyssa said, calmly, waiting for the shock to register on Olivers face.

Oliver, to his credit, didnt let many emotions register. However a clear emotion was fear.

Laurel however, she was clearly upset. She walked out of the room, and not long later, the distinct sound of sobbing and a punching bag being hit were mixed.

"Look on the bright side Oliver, Ive brought Tommy here to say hi" Nyssa smiled before diving towards the nearest cover, and donning her gas mask. As she donned her mask, as the league's assasins began raining tear gas into he cave.

More and more assassins began dropping into the cave, considerably more than the team could fight off.

As Diggle began firing off shots, and Oliver loosed arrows, Laurel came barrelling out of the training room, Canary cry screaming. In mere seconds, Nyssa had been lost among the chaos.

As Oliver punched the closest assassin in the throat, he remembered Nyssa's warning, she had brought Tommy, the dead Tommy, Oliver's dead best friend Tommy. He began scanning through the crowd, looking for Tommy.

"Diggle! We can't take this many of them! Take Felicity and go!"

"This Felicity? Oliver?

Oliver froze, slowly turning towards the voice. The assassins had stopped fighting as well. Diggle and Laurel however, could see what Oliver turned to see. Tommy Merlyn, and Nyssa Ah Ghul, with Nyssa's blade pressed to Felicity's throat.

"Oliver, drop the bow"

The bow was dropped.

"Diggle, hand over the gun, slowly"

The gun was handed over.

"Laurel, the canary cry"

"Laurel, the canary cry!"

Tommy turned towards Laurel, to find a discarded canary cry, and Laurel's comm unit.

"Well, theres no point keeping you around" Tommy said, gesturing to Diggle.

Tommy pulled the trigger, on Diggle's gun, the bullet left the chamber and Diggle dropped to the floor.

Oliver was ready to kill Tommy.

"Tommy... whatever you think is about to happen, you just stopped any chance of that."

"I wouldn't be so sure, remember who Nyssa is holding her sword to?"

Oliver bit his tongue.

"Now Oliver, your going to put these handcuffs on, place this sack over you head, and take these sleeping tablets."

Oliver did as he was told, afraid for the safety of Felicity and shocked by Diggle dying so simply.

Three Assassins rushed towards Oliver's unconscious body. Carrying him out of the cave.

"Rough her up a bit, but leave her outside, she has a pretty face, thats earned her her survival".

 _Two Days later_

Sara arrived to find Felicity, and quickly went to check the cave. All she found was a single note. "I'm sorry, please forgive me" It was written in Laurels Handwriting.


	6. End

**_I havent updated this story in about a year, because of that this story is now outdated. i will be discontinuing this and writing a seperate Fic._**


End file.
